


Cold Morning

by Sunflower92



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower92/pseuds/Sunflower92
Summary: I just wanted to write a short fic about these two, so I wrote one describing the morning after the two sleep together for the first time.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Gradually awakening, Trevor reached across the bed for Sypha only to find she wasn’t there. He opened his eyes and scanned the room for her and found her staring out the inn’s thick glass window at the street below them. She must have been cold because she wrapped herself in a spare blanket, but he could see she was still naked beneath it. She was beautiful in the gentle morning light and he could see that the exposed parts of her arms and legs were riddled with gooseflesh. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of her.  
As he shifted to heave himself out of bed, the wood frame creaked rather loudly and she glanced over and smiled at him. He didn’t bother to get dressed and he felt a twinge of annoyance that she wasn’t drinking in the sight of him, the way he was with her. Instead, she focused on his face.

“Hello,” she said.

“Hello,” he replied as he settled behind her, resting his hands on her waist, “How do you feel?”

It was a thinly veiled attempt to get her to acknowledge the night before, but part of him was genuinely concerned. Sometimes he could be… rougher than he intended.

She grasped one of his hands, “Wonderful,” she replied dreamily.

His smile was simultaneously relieved and smug. He kissed her bare shoulder, her skin cool against his lips.

“What are you looking at?” he asked trying to follow her line of sight.

“Just watching the people go by,” she replied, “It’s strange being in a position to watch the city. Usually we are the ones being watched.”

He knew she was referring to her clan of Speakers, not the two of them. He’s known the anxiety and terror of having hundreds of eyes looking at you like you’re an insect and not knowing if or when they’ll collectively decide to try to stomp you out. But he had to admit, that experience hadn’t been constant for him, the way it’s been for her. Usually, he was completely anonymous in whatever city he found himself stumbling into. 

He glanced over to her Speaker’s robes, hastily strewn about by him the night before.

“We could find you different clothes to wear in the city,” he suggested, “If you’re anxious about unwanted attention.”

“Shall we find a tunic that doesn’t have the Belmont crest on it as well?”

“All right, never mind,” he sighed.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek, “What new clothes would you suggest for me?” she asked, “A velvet dress with an embroidered cloak? Perfect for monster hunting!” 

He suspected that she was teasing because she felt awkward over mentioning his family crest and was trying to change the subject. So he seized the opportunity to swing the conversation his way.

“I don’t think either of us needs to worry about clothes right now,” he said, reaching inside her blanket.

She snorted and giggled loudly, “And you think that’s romantic, do you?”

“For me it is,” his right hand trailed down past the downy, coppery hair between her legs to her slit.

She sighed and dropped her hand to guide him, showing him her preferred rhythm, “We’ll work on that.”

He wasn’t sure if she was referring to his lacking skills in seduction or, specifically, to what he was doing between her legs, but quickly decided he didn’t care. Instead he directed his attention to making her wet as quickly as possible. He tilted her chin toward him, but she spun around instead to give him easier access to her lips. He kissed her deeply as her blanket fell to floor and her skin warmed beneath his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues right after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to add any more to this, but it ended up happening.

He lifted her to rest on the window sill, her back pressed against the glass and the morning frost began to melt against the heat rising from her. Her soft, scholarly hands rose to caress his face as his fingers worked between her legs. He reached up to her breast, the slick pad of his thumb circling her nipple to hardness. She sighed softly and twisted her fingers into his hair, gently tugging him downward. Following her lead, he dropped his head to kiss her neck, her collarbone, and swirled his tongue over her nipple. He opened his eyes to see her gripping the window sill so tightly her knuckles were white and his lips twitched into a smile.

“What?” she breathed.

“Nothing,” he replied, swirling his tongue over her one more time before rising to her lips again.

She reached down, almost shyly, to stroke his erection. Already almost unbearably hard he moaned at her touch, pulling away from her kisses to catch his breath. His fingers returned between her legs to find that she was properly wet. He massaged her spot for a few strokes, before reaching further and flattening his palm against her, spreading her wetness over his hand. For a moment she seemed confused and glanced down only to see him slickening his cock. He hissed at the sensation. He was starting to worry that he wouldn’t last long with her. He aligned himself with her entrance and kissed her once more before asking,

“Yes?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

He pushed in, maybe a little too quickly, because her moans sounded more pained to him now. Her hands dropped to his waist, her grip firm, stopping his movements. 

“Stop,” she panted, “Let me adjust.”

He waited as she took a moment to catch her breath and shift her position on the sill slightly, before she pulled him toward her again. This time he was more careful to start slowly and follow her lead before finally settling into a rhythm. She leaned further back and folded her legs over his hips. He leaned back too so he could see himself sinking into her. When he looked back up to her face, he saw she was wide-eyed and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. She opened her mouth, maybe to complain but instead she only moaned. 

_If I died right now, I would be fine with it._

_ _

__

He leaned forward again to plant kisses over her face and set his palm against the window to brace himself. Her little sounds were growing louder now and he could feel her tightening around him. She wasn’t the only one making noises now. He tried to maintain his rhythm, not wanting to go faster until she told him to. Suddenly a cheer broke out from the street below and they both froze simultaneously. They looked over her shoulder to see a handful of people outside watching and applauding. Sypha’s face was frozen in horror.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” he grumbled as he withdrew and lifted Sypha away from the window, much to the vocal disappointment of their audience. It seemed he couldn’t even have this much without the good people of Wallachia ruining it. He carried her back to the bed, let her fall against the soft blankets, and quickly pulled her to him only to have her push against his chest when he tried to kiss her again. She was still looking at the window. He listened for any more cheers coming from the street, but thankfully they seemed to have moved on. However, Sypha still seemed upset.

“Is it…is it ruined?” he asked

She turned her gaze back to him, mouth still agape and skin still flushed, but didn’t answer.

“Do you want to stop?”

She was quiet for a moment before pulling him to her. She kissed him lightly, but slowly. Maybe she was still making up her mind. But eventually she whispered,

“No. Continue.”

He stood upright again and rested her ankle on his shoulder. He aligned himself once more and slowly pushed in. She reached for his hand and entwined their fingers, simply watching him, and he saw the admiration and hunger in her eyes that he was hoping for when he first saw her that morning. He was careful to build his rhythm slowly, he wanted to make this last. And from her sighs and small smiles he suspected that she wanted that too. Eventually, they found their way back to the heightened state they were in before they were interrupted, their pace accompanied by the scraping of fingernails and heavy breaths ghosting over awakened skin.

Suddenly, Sypha’s expression changed rather abruptly and her breath sharpened into a gasp, her small hands curling into the sheets. Trevor felt his own climax building as well, so his fingers dropped down to circle her clitoris and she exhaled a moan. After that each of their thrusts was accompanied by her noises growing in pitch, until she grimaced in a silent scream and arched her back, a final sigh and groan signalling the rise and fall of her orgasm. With that she relaxed against the bed, panting and sated. She reached down to still his fingers on her, grasping his hand. Trevor leaned forward and kissed her, settling his weight above her, but she could only try to catch her breath against his lips. 

“Sypha?” he breathed, but his orgasm overwhelmed him before he could ask his question, and he spilled into her with a strangled grunt instead. 

He collapsed against her, no longer bothering to support his weight, and rested his forehead against her shoulder. She groaned with the sudden shift of his weight and shoved him off of her. He rolled onto his back and they both laid there catching their breaths until Sypha turned over to rest on his chest, humming contentedly. Trevor wrapped his arm around the small of her back and sank into the moment.

“We need to get back on the road to Braile,” she sighed.

“Mm,” he replied, despite not wanting to leave this room, maybe ever.

“I’m serious. And anyway, you don’t want to use all your energy in a place like this do you?”

“I think I just did.”

“All the more reason to get moving.”

“Just…just a little longer.”

She smiled at him, nodded, and drew him to her for a kiss. 

_Just a little longer._

_ __ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not terribly satisfied with this one. The characterization feels off.


End file.
